Star Crossed Lovers of Panem High
by SlyLikeFoxFace
Summary: When did life become so complicated? Katniss Everdeen goes to Panem High with her friends: Gale, Madge, Cato, Annie, Johanna, Peeta and Finnick. What happens when a certain boy tells Katniss how he feels about her? What problems will arise? What has life got in store for Katniss Everdeen? Whilst reading remember: not all is what it seems...


**Katniss**

Katniss Everdeen wakes up with a smile on her face, that is until she looks at the clock neatly placed on the wall and her face blanches.

_School starts in an hour, how am I going to get there on time?_

She mentally curses the sugar world she'd been dreaming off that had made her oversleep. Jumping off the bed she grabs the outfit she'd picked out the day before and throws it on, not caring whether or not she looks decent.

After having put her braid in its signature braid, Katniss grabs her keys, bag and phone, slamming the door on her way out.

Katniss cringed inwardly as the sound echoed in her ears, but was instantly relieved by the fact that her parents are never home. You see, her parents aren't stay at home, sweet parents you'd suppose they were- no, her parents are important people with lives that simply don't make time for children.

Her dad being the owner of various law firms and basically living in his office and her mother being a world class doctor- though being the child they ignore does have its benefits as Katniss sees from time to time.

Most of the time they try to make up for not being around by buying her extremely expensive presents: phones, laptops, a new car. Katniss knows they're only trying to buy her love and so officially declares herself a person without parents- resenting them for not being around.

Finally arriving at school she stops to breathe for a while, thinking about how time had gone by so quickly. _It seems like only yesterday I was in year 7_. She sighs looks up at the building looming ahead:

Panem High.

Not the best school, but the only thing that allows Katniss Everdeen to see it as something enjoyable is simple: her friends.

Walking towards the huge building Katniss almost immediately spots them, her friends that is. Instantly she begins walking towards the group, none of them notice her however, except for Peeta.

Peeta beams at her and starts walking towards her, smile never leaving his face. Once he reached her he embraces her in a warm hug, and placing his arm comfortably across her shoulders in a friendly manor.

"Long time no see!" He exclaims as he leads Katniss towards the group, to which she sighs at. "Peeta, you saw me two days ago." She says while smacking his arm softly.

"That's a long time is it not?" Peeta asks.

Katniss rolls her eyes playfully, "Maybe in dog years, I don't know about you but I'm not a dog."

Opening his mouth to retort, he was interrupted by Marvel hurtling towards Katniss at top speed. "KitKat!" He shouts as he envelopes her in a hug, not caring about Peeta still having his arm around her.

"Marvie!" Katniss shouts back as she hugs him back, laughing madly. Her laughter is cut off by Marvel placing his hands around her waist and lifting her up into the air, spinning her around as if she weighed nothing.

Slowly, he slowed down and set her down on the ground, looking into her eyes and she in his. They stand there for minutes on end until Peeta coughs awkwardly and pulls them out of their trance.

Katniss unwraps her arms from where they rested on Marvels shoulders, smiles at him and then goes over to Johanna who was looking at Peeta weirdly. At this sight, Katniss turns around to look at Peeta only to see him glaring intensely at Marvel. Puzzled, she turned back to the group, making a mental note to ask Peeta about that later.

She sat down on the ground next to Johanna who muttered a slight greeting before returning to her music. Katniss smiled at everyone, Madge and Gale were however too engrossed in a debate about potatoes and Annie was smirking wryly at them, while Finnick was looking at in amusement.

The bell rang breaking up the 'potato debate' and effectively symbolising the beginning of the first lesson.

Comparing her schedule with everyone she realised she had English with Peeta and Finnick. _Good._ She thought. _At least I won't be left to battle English alone. _

The rest of them all paired up with those who they had lessons with and soon departed leaving behind the trio that had English.

"Come on then," Katniss smirked "Don't want to be late now do we?"

Finnick groaned "Kitty. Do you really want to go to English out of all classes early? It's as boring as hell."

"Come on Finn, do you really want Ms Trinket to have a fit at all of us?" Katniss retorted.

Sighing dramatically Finnick grabbed her hand and twirled her around, before dragging her away in yet another dramatic manor.

"Finnick!" Katniss exclaimed. "We're leaving Peeta behind! Stop it!" She turned her head to look at Peeta walking towards them, a scowl on his face.

Finnick stopped, "He'll catch up, Kitty. See! He's right there, you worry too much, _mother_."

Katniss rolled her eyes; it wasn't the first time she'd been referred to as 'the mother of the group'. "Finn, you're a git."

Clutching his heart dramatically he contorted his face into a pained expression, "Oh Kitty how your words hurt me."

Before Katniss could say her already prepared sarcastic retort, Peeta caught up to them, forcing a smile onto his face, though Katniss could see right through it.

"Leaving me behind, eh?" He smirked. "Can't lose me that easily" He continued, looking pointedly at Finnick.

Finnick took no notice though and instead looked at Katniss. "Is there any chance we could perhaps talk in _private_, Kitty?" He said, putting emphasis on the word _private_.

"Sure," Katniss shrugged, "We can talk on the way to English." Then suddenly remembering Peeta she looked at him and asked: "You don't mind do you? It'll only be for a few minutes right Finnick?"

Finnick nodded, and smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the staircase, near the entrance.

When Finnick says nothing Katniss looks at him expectantly, "Well? What did you want to talk about Finn?" She asks smiling slightly.

He still says nothing, staying quiet and looking down at the ground as if in deep thought. Concerned Katniss looks at him before reaching for his hand. "Finn…"

Finnick looks up at her, his sea green eyes beaming with emotion. "Katniss." He said and almost instantly she was even more concerned, he hardly ever called her by her real name, always calling her 'Kitty' or 'KittyKat'.

"Finn is everything okay?" She asked, squeezing his hand slightly.

He coughed, "Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted to know if you…." Finnick cut himself off, seeming to be in some sort of inner battle with himself.

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" He suddenly blurted out.

Katniss' eyes widened as she caught on to what he was saying, _Did Finnick just ask me out?_ She thought, _Is this the real life?_ She asked herself.

She could form no response, so she stayed there, silently looking back at him. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Finnick began to lean forward, and before she knew it, their lips met, she surprised herself by kissing him back and soon they were snogging senselessly.

It was Finnick who eventually pulled away, out of breath, he smiled. "Is that a yes then?"

Katniss found her voice but instead of answering she stuttered out six measly words "I've got to get to English" before taking off leaving Finnick looking at her retreating figure.

When she arrived at English she plopped down on her seat beside Peeta, her thoughts on the kiss she'd just shared with Finnick.

_Do I like him? _She asked herself.

_Does he really like me?_ She asked herself.

_What just happened?_ She asked herself.

Shaking her head of all thoughts from the events that had occurred, she focused on a crack in the dirty, white wall, ignoring Peeta and his curiosity.

Not a minute later, Finnick entered the class and winks at her, flashing a smile her way. Instead of smiling back she banged her head against the table, once, twice, three times.

Katniss looks up after her self-inflicted head injury only to see Peeta glaring relentlessly at Finnick,_ Someone is going to explain to me what the hell is going on with the boys today._

"What's up with you and Finnick?" She demanded, the suddenness of her voice making Peeta jump and look at her, a _what are you talking about?_ Just about to leave his mouth, but she cut him off. "I see the way you glare at him, now spill."

Peeta, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject changed it into something_ Katniss_ didn't want to talk about, but he didn't know that so he continued: "What did Finnick want to talk to you about?"

Katniss went bright red, blood rushing to her cheeks in record time. She manages to squeak out a little: "Nothing" a little too quickly and Peeta doesn't seem convinced. He continued to press the subject and pesters Katniss relentlessly throughout most of the lesson; that is until a certain someone comes over and casually places a note on Katniss' desk.

Peeta tries to reach for it but she gets it before he does. She eyes the note warily before opening it, keeping it out of sight from a curious Peeta. Well you know what they say, _Curiosity killed the cat. _

Looking at the note, she balked, reading it again, and again, and again.

**_I'll pick you up at 6 then? ;) _**

**_See you then, or sooner, preferably sooner, definitely sooner. _**

**_-Finnick_**

Katniss looks up at Finnick and he smiles his boyish smile at her, she can't help but smile back. Questions from earlier creep into her mind:

_Do I like him? I did kiss him so maybe I do. Why is he doing this now? Why now? What changed? _

Until she came to the following conclusion:

_Why is life so complicated?_

Not knowing what else to do, Katniss takes her phone out of her bag, slyly sending a message on the girls group chat

**Katniss: I need some advice. I don't know what just happened. I'm so confused. I need help. **

Almost immediately her phone starts to vibrate, she scoffs. _Honestly I have never been happy than I am now that my friends don't pay attention in lessons much._

**Johanna: What is it brainless?**

**Madge: What's up? Everything okay?**

**Annie: Is everything okay? x**

**Katniss: Look guys, make sure no-one can see your phones before I tell you this.**

**Johanna: Just spit it out brainless, wasting valuable minutes of my life.**

**Annie: Johanna! Kat what's going on? x**

**Katniss: Well… Finnick asked me out on a date, then he kissed me and we kind of made out and I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. **

**Madge: What did you say? Did you say yes? **

**Johanna: Well, obviously they made out what do you think? Jesus you're almost as brainless as she is. **

**Katniss: It's not like that! After the make out session I kind of walked off without saying yes or no! I don't know what to do. What would you do? **

**Johanna: I don't know. Did you like the kiss? Do you like him?**

Katniss leaned back in her seat. Johanna's message had really struck home, _I don't know. _She thought to herself, _I just don't know. _

However, before Katniss had the chance to reply, Madge replied:

**Madge: Where's Annie? She's better at this sort of thing. **

**Katniss: I don't know if I liked it or not! It all happened so fast. **

**Katniss: Where's Annie gone? She was here just a few minutes ago. **

**Johanna: Let's talk about this later; I for one actually want to learn something today. **

And that was that, Johanna had effectively ended the conversation, sassy one she is.

Taking the note Finnick gave me from out of my pocket, Katniss read through it again, wondering what on earth he saw in her.

She made to put it away but Peeta had other plans, he grabbed the note…


End file.
